


Last Chance

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel!Jensen, Boys Kissing, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for the j2_reversebang. The original prompt has Jensen as an angel watching over a worried-looking Jared and an anonymous naked, sleeping guy.Now with fic by amypond45!





	

Yay, my posting day for the inaugral [](http://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[j2_reversebang](http://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/) has arrived! My prompt was claimed by the lovely [](http://amypond45.livejournal.com/profile)[amypond45](http://amypond45.livejournal.com/), who wrote this engaging story - click on the banner to go read it on LJ! AO3 link [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8816605).  
[](http://amypond45.livejournal.com/49113.html)  
I did two versions of this banner, this blue one was the first, then I thought I'd try inverting it, and we both liked that one better.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31151620452/in/album-72157648469605181/)  
This is the original prompt that sparked off the story  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/8765Xf)  
I just fancied the idea of Jared being in some straightened circumstances, and Jensen being his (possibly less than competent) guardian angel - plus it was an excuse to have both of them nearly naked, so...

I did one more piece for the story, because this pool scene conjured up such lovely images. I'm not sure I did it justice, but I like the overall effect. Again I ended up with two versions with different colour schemes because I couldn't decide which I liked best.  
This is the red/sunset one  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/5td4w2)  
And this is the blue one  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/BMjn7C)

The process part!

Starting with the last one, the pool scene. I created the abstract-Hockney-esque water in Affinity Designer, which I just bought. This was my first use of it and I'm not sure what I'm doing, but it looked ok enough to use. The rest of the pic was created in PS6.  
This is the drawing of the boys, using photo refs of Jensen and Jared, and photo I found of two people kissing. Jared's body's come out too squished and I'm less than happy with his face, but overall it was passable.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/0u72CG)  
The pool tiles are from a photo I found on the web. I used PS filters on the photo to create that painterly effect, and I changed the angle a lot (as you can see from the orignal photo below).  
Here's the background in blue and then in red, so you can see how I put my Affinity water together with the photoshopped tiles.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31617727425/in/dateposted/)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/30776161064/in/photostream/)  
For the prompt pic, I used a statue of an angel as the pose reference for Jensen, a photo of some random sleeping nude for the guy on the bed, and one of the Brazil beach photos for Jared's body; slimmed down as this Jared is younger.  
Here's an irritating animation to show the pic taking shape. LOL!  
[](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/Amberdreams1960/media/Gifs/Gifs%20for%20Bangs%20etc/Last_chance_J2_RBB.gif.html)

Some of the reference photos I used (including NSFW peen pic):  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/Z6771G)  
Naked dude - beware penis!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/29bzeN)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/4Xv26X)


End file.
